Twin Gifts
by jaimi-or-jaemi
Summary: Shortly before the Fall of Voldemort the first time, a second prophecy is spoken, but not by a wizard or witch. Instead, a hidden community is drawn into the affairs of a world they normally avoid. This will go through three different parts, the romance does not happen until Hermione is of legal age
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: anything familiar is owned by J.K. Rowlings and all the companies that produce or sell Harry Potter

Prologue

In the past a war between the magical folk or the magical folk and non-gifted folk would not have bothered the community for we could retreat to the Hidden Realm until it was done. This war was to be different. For over ten years it has raged between the Dark Mage Riddle's forces and those of neutral or good magics. Ambushes, fights in the streets, and duels occurred regularly with the neutral and good mages losing far more often due to the ethics that the dark mages lacked.

Eventually, a neutral mage Seeress spoke a prophecy that foretold of the Dark Mage's and his forces fall from power. A young dark mage heard the prophecy and retold it to his master. However, because he had only heard half of it, he was only able to relay that half. Perhaps if he had heard the rest, the Dark Mage would have reacted differently to it. Instead, his actions after hearing the prophecy would bring about the beginning of his end, though it would be years in coming.

Soon after hearing the prophecy, the Dark Mage sought a small family known as the Potter's. He had decided that they were the ones referred to in the Seeress prophecy and sought to destroy them before they could fulfill their part of the prophecy. He never realized that his actions are what gave their small son the power to fulfill that prophecy by doing so. A battle ensued between the Dark Mage and the Potters, with the Dark Mage killing the father first as he tried to defend his wife and child. Once he was dead, the Dark Mage moved on to kill the mother who was protecting her son, but when he went to kill the child, his magic was backfired casting his body into the void while his spirit was set adrift.

Many of the magical folk celebrated even as they mourned the loss of the family, most of them believing that the Dark Mage was gone but there were some who realized he was not. For those few, they continued to prepare for the day when the Dark Mage would return and the war would begin again. To those who were preparing for when he returned, this time after the Potter's death was the calm before the storm.

For those within the Community, it was a time of caution, because around the same time that the Seeress spoke her prophecy, one of the Communities prominent precogs of great renowned had also spoken of a vision. Her vision would be the cause for the Community to enter a conflict it would otherwise avoid and carefully observe events within a world they cared little for. According to the precogs vision, a female child born the fall before would have two different gifts instead of just the one, she would have an effect on how things would occur in the world. The message was sent out, along with a copy of the vision to all of those with children of the right age.

For the next ten years all of the families that received the message carefully observed their daughters in their development but none could notice any difference.

_Daughter of the Mind, born this season past  
__Child of the Gift of Thought and Magic set  
__In her hands the Future, for she will have effect  
__On how a war is ended, to be completed at last_


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: anything familiar is owned by J.K. Rowlings and all the companies that produce or sell Harry Potter_

**Chapter 1**

She had been practicing her meditation to work on her focus but like most ten year olds she was easily distracted, her focus, which is awesome while reading, was lacking the rest of the time. According to her parents, it was her lack of focus that caused her to have such problems using her far hand. With a soft sigh she attempted to focus her energy in meditation by imagining a perfect book. Sometimes she could achieve her goal and get the picture right, but today did not seem to be one of those days.

It was a beautiful day with clear skies and bright sunlight while a slight breeze kept it from being sweltering. Everyone from the neighborhood was enjoying the fine day elsewhere which might be why the sound of a soft 'pop' caught her attention and pulled her away from her attempt to meditate. Curiously, she glances around to see where the sound had come from and is startled to see a stern looking stranger wearing black robes walking down the sidewalk towards her home. Despite the fact that she knew it was rude, she could not help but stare. Slowly, she studied the stranger. The strangers was a slightly older woman with rich black hair in a formal bun, light complexion, dark eyes surround by black square glasses, and definitely wearing a floor length robe with black leather boots just barely visible as she moves.

Pausing for a moment, the stranger glances at the houses her eyes skimming the numbers on each before she turns front walk way. Giving the girl a thoughtful look, the stranger inquires, "Are you Miss Granger?"

Standing up, the girl nods at the stranger.

"Are your parents available to speak with? I wish to have a word with them."

Again the girl nodded, only this time she sprinted into the two story house. A few minutes later, a tall curly haired woman opens the door and steps out. For a brief time she seems to study the stranger before commenting with a inquisitive tone, "Hermione said that you wished to speak with us?"

The stranger nodded once briskly, replying, "My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, I am here to speak with you about your daughter's education, do you have time to do so?"

"Of course," the brown haired woman replies, "please come in. I am Jael Granger, Hermione's mother. May I get you some tea?" Jael held the door open while Professor McGonagall entered, then directed her into the front parlor of the house. With a nod to the professor she went through a side door and could be heard calling out, "Dom, please come to the front parlor."

A few minutes later, Jael reappeared in the doorway carrying a tray. Beside her was Hermione carrying a small journal and a pen. While Jael set up the tea service, Hermione go comfortable in a chair by the fire place with the journal held open on her lap and the pen poised to write. A few minutes later a tall man with tightly curled reddish-brown hair enters the room, while dusting his hands off.

Once everyone is seated and the tea is served, Professor McGonagall begins to speak, "Again, my name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. Your daughter's name has appeared on the registry for this upcoming school year." Pausing for a moment, she pulls two large envelops and one book out of her robe and hands the first envelope to Jael. For a moment, she allows her a chance to read the envelopes contents and pass them to her husband before continuing, "Your daughter is a witch. Have you noticed that odd things occur whenever she is highly emotional?"

The elder Grangers glance at each other after completely reading the papers from within the envelope. Professor McGonagall got the impression that they were having a complete and silent conversation. Off to the side in her seat, Hermione was taking notes on what was being said but kept glancing at the book now sitting on the table. Finally, the elder Grangers seem to come to a decision, again it is Jael who speaks for the couple.

"So what you are saying is Hermione has either begun to develop magical powers or is going to develop magical powers in the near future, and the purpose of your visit is to inform us of a school she could attend in order to learn to control them." Even though her wording was similar to a question, her tone implied that it was a restatement instead.

Nodding once, Professor McGonagall hands the second envelope to Jael as she comments, "The book is Hogwarts: A History, it is a history of our school since the founding to just a few short years ago. The envelope contains information about our money and shopping district, plus a list of school supplies that will be needed." For a moment Professor McGonagall pauses, "I will leave you to discuss this, if you have any questions feel free to owl me, I will have a school owl check on you daily. You have until the end of July to decide, though I would suggest doing so sooner so you may do your school shopping."

Jael and Dom did not seem to be listening, Professor McGonagall realized, because they were having another one of their silent conversations. Patiently, the professor waited to see if they were going to comment or not before she left. These two must have a long history together to be able to communicate like that, she thinks admiringly as she observes them.

Finally, Jael speaks up again for the couple, "We do not need to wait to decide, this explains many of her odd behaviors." For a moment she pauses before inquiring, "how do we find this Diagon Alley listed in order to acquire the supplies that she needs for school."

Professor McGonagall was startled for a moment because she could not remember the last time she had a family agree so fast, it was unusual to say the least. Eventually she replied, "I can schedule an appointment into my calendar to show you where it is at and how to get there if you would like?"

Smiling, Jael replies, "That would be perfect, when would be a good time for you? We normally take Friday's off for family time and to get our errands completed."

"Do you know where the Waterstone's Piccadilly is in London on Charing Cross Road? I could meet you there some time after ten am if you would be available." Professor McGonagall offers after taking a moment to consider it.

The elder Grangers glance at each for a moment before nodding, "Next Friday at ten am at Waterstones's Piccadilly on Charing Cross Road will work perfectly well for us."

With that everything was arranged and Professor McGonagall took her leave of the Granger family, mildly surprised at how well it had turned out. Very few families ever took to the idea of their child being a witch or wizard so easily. Perhaps they had one in their family tree and that is why it was not a hard issue for them to decide.

Once the professor was gone, the elder Grangers glanced at each other and then at their daughter. "Perhaps Hermione is the one spoken of in the Vision." Dom finally murmured thoughtfully.

Jael nodded while commenting, "that would explain a lot such as why she has such hard time focusing her energy, perhaps she has two different types of energy and they are competing for dominance, if I remember the legends correctly that was a problem the Community Mages had when they were still common."

After being quiet during the conversation between the professor and her parents, Hermione finally pipes up curiously, "Can I read the book to see what their recorded history is?"

Jael nods and hands the book to her, "Enjoy, it is always a pleasure to read about the history of one's kind. Since you are apparently going to be magical as much as you are psionic, it will be important for you to learn what you can about those whom you will join."

Smiling, Hermione grabbed her new book and headed to the study in order to read it and take notes on it. She knew that her parents would quiz her later on what she had learned and how well she had learned it, it was something that they had done since she started school as a way to challenge her mind and recall.

Meanwhile, the elder Grangers had another silent discussion, this time about how they could get her the training required in order to improve her abilities. Perhaps they could see if the ministry of magic could list their property as a magical residence so that Hermione could practice her spells at the same time as she practiced her psionics. They would have to check into that the following week while in the magical community. However, they realized that they would have to be careful because the Community was still hidden and they were not going to be the ones to re-introduce the two groups.

_Authors Note: Waterstone's Piccadilly is a real bookstore in Britain, since the Leak Cauldron is supposed to be between a book shop and record shop I decided to go with a real one's name_


End file.
